Collection and transport of biological samples from subjects are important steps in clinical diagnosis. Maintaining the integrity of a biological sample during collection and transport is often critical for obtaining valid clinical results. Where small volumes of sample are obtained, reducing loss of sample may also be a critical factor in obtaining valid clinical results.
However, current methods of obtaining, transporting, maintaining integrity, and utilizing small volume samples may be inadequate to reduce degradation, reduce sample loss, and to provide valid clinical results.